


Bar Tending

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Derek Has a Job, Multi, Role-Playing Game, Walk Into A Bar, lots of relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuesday night, Derek thinks to himself. Why did I agree to bar tend for Boyd on Tuesday nights? So he and Erica get date night? Only freaks and losers drink on Tuesdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Tending

 

_How is this my life?_ Derek asks himself again. Silently, because Scott and Kira are in one corner booth of the bar and he doesn’t want Scott to interrupt his date and come over all full of concern and hugs.

Allison and Lydia are in the other corner booth, not quite as cozy as Scott and Kira, but working on it.

_Tuesday night,_ Derek thinks to himself. _Why did I agree to bar tend for Boyd on Tuesday nights? So he and Erica get date night? Only freaks and losers drink on Tuesdays._

Right on cue, Stiles slinks in and takes a seat at the bar, fairly close to the door. Slink is the right word tonight, in a skin tight white t-shirt and jeans that look painted on. His hair is gelled attractively and dammit, is he wearing eye-liner?

Derek sighs and moves towards him. “Good evening, welcome to Boyd’s,” he says in a bored voice. “What can I get you?”

Stiles looks up with startled cow-eyes and somehow manages to pull a wallet out of his front pocket. “Um, bottle of Bud?”

 “License?” Derek asks, crossing his arms. _I hate my fucking life and I really hate my fucking uncle._

“Sure,” Stiles says, swallowing audibly. He pulls out a license and pushes it towards Derek.

“Wyoming tonight? Okay, why not,” Derek says studying the license. “Jacob Swan? Seriously? I hate you Jacob.” He gets the bottle and sets it on a napkin in front of Stiles and turns his back to wash a couple of glasses.

Scott chooses now to bounce up to the bar to get refills for himself and Kira; Derek has them ready, having heard their giggly, gooey conversation. Scott takes a look at Stiles, rolls his eyes and heads back to his booth with their drinks.

A couple of minutes later, Peter walks in, eyes glued to his phone. He nods at Derek and sits towards the far end of the bar, tapping away for another minute before he puts his phone in his suit’s breast pocket.

Derek doesn’t even meet his eyes when he recites, “Good evening, welcome to Boyd’s. What can I get you?”

“Good evening, Derek,” Peter says, leaning forward to look at Derek’s name tag. “Grey Goose and tonic, please. With an extra.”

Derek nods and quickly pours the werewolf-friendly drink and slides it to Peter. “We can make this quick tonight,” he says and nods towards Stiles. “He’s Jacob and he’s a hooker, you should pick him up and get outta here. Before you decide to have sex in my bathroom.”

“Hey!” Stiles shouts. “We don’t always have sex in your bathroom! And I’m not a hooker, I’m a poor college student and I’m at the end of my rope and with enough alcohol I’ll sell my body to an attractive business man.”

As they’re talking a man walks in, looks around and quickly leaves.

“You’re scaring off other customers and you don’t look like a college student, you look like a hooker,” Derek tells him bluntly. “Maybe tonight you be a hooker and next Tuesday, you be a poor college student.”

Peter sips his drink and shrugs. “He has a point. I would have gone with khakis and a button down for college student.”

“Well, this is how half my classmates dressed,” Stiles answers. “But we’re good?”

“Game on, boy,” Peter answers, grinning.

“I hate you both and I hate Boyd,” Derek states, pulling out a book and sitting on a stool behind the bar.

He gets ten minutes of peace before the door opens again and Chris comes in. Derek’s up before he gets to the stool at the end of the bar. “Hi,” Derek says quietly and places a drink in front of him. “Wasn’t sure you’d be in tonight.”

Chris shrugs and takes the drink, fingers just brushing against Derek’s. “Thought you might need moral support,” he grins and glances towards Peter and Stiles.

Derek rolls his eyes and, unasked, gets another vodka tonic for Peter. “Hey, kid, do you want another beer? This rich, slightly sleazy business man’s buying.”

“Would ya quit fucking with the script,” Stiles tells him and then gives Peter a predatory smile. “Would you like to buy me a drink?”

Peter grins and nods, moving to the stool next to Stiles and they put their heads together and whisper things Derek’d rather not hear.

Derek pulls himself a beer and walks back to Chris, dragging his bar stool with him. “Quiet night?” Chris asks.

“Usual Tuesday,” Derek answer with a shrug. “It’s getting better though.”

Peter mutters, “Really, nephew? Another one?” as he and Stiles head towards the back hallway.

“Go outside and don’t stink up my bathroom!” Derek shouts after them. “The alley will add to the ambiance.”

 They hear the back door slam and go back to quietly talking about their day and Chris’ latest security job, stopping only to let Derek refill drinks for Lydia and Allison.

Just as they hear the backdoor open, the front door opens and the man who had looked inside earlier comes back in and makes his way to the bar. Derek and Peter both freeze and flash their eyes at the stranger and Chris reaches for the gun at his hip, reacting to Derek’s reaction.  Off in the corner, Scott growls, but doesn’t move.

The man stops before in front of the bar and says, “I was told the local alpha would be here?”

“Sit,” Derek says. “What do you want?”

Peter and Stiles stand behind the man, Stiles snorting when Peter tries to push in front of him as though he needs protecting.

“I want to talk with the alpha,” the man says again, and flashes his own yellow eyes. “Please.”

Derek stares at him and lets his eyes go back to normal, signaling he doesn’t think the man’s a threat. “First, I think you should order a drink and then you can talk with me. The alpha’s busy and I can talk for him. Welcome to Boyd’s, what can I get you?”

“Umm, beer?”

“Regular or with a kick? And talk.” Derek asks, nodding towards a stool in the middle of the bar. Peter sits closest to him and Stiles sits next to him, wincing slightly as he sits. Derek tries not to roll his eyes at them, noting that they both look slightly…used.

“With a kick, please. I’m David Hendrix, from San Francisco. I’m just in town for a few days,” he says quietly, glancing at the people in the booths behind him, making sure they’re being ignored. “I’m here to pick up something from Alan Deaton and it’ll be a couple of days. So I wanted to let the alpha know and be sure it’s okay.”

Everyone relaxes a little as David sips his beer, nodding a thanks to Derek. “That’s fine,” Derek says. “If you have to stay past Friday, come back and let whoever’s behind the bar know. We’ll pass the message on.”

“Okay, thanks. You know, I had heard about this place --  that there’s weres and other supes who come here as well,” he chuckles. “I thought it was kind of a joke.”

“Nope, Boyd’s is friendly place,” Derek says and nods towards Chris. “Get a hunter or two in as well.”

David’s eyes go wide and he moves back a little as Chris smiles at him. It’s not exactly a calming smile, but when he sees the way Derek smiles back at Chris, he just shrugs a little and looks down into his beer.

“Three hundred for the whole night,” Stiles says next to him, leering at Peter. “And believe me, Gordon, I can go all night.”

Peter stands and wraps his hand around Stiles’ neck, pulling him up by the hair. “I hope so, Jacob. I intend to get my money’s worth.”

David watches them leave, eyes gone wide. “I heard that Beacon Hills is a little…different.”

Derek shrugs and refills Chris’ drink. “Believe me, David, you have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Had an idea of Peter and Stiles dragging their friends into their role playing games and got this. 
> 
> Come say hello on [Tumblr](http://rebakitt3n.tumblr.com/) and leave a prompt! No promises, but maybe something'll click.


End file.
